


Sing About War

by glameowstic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Forced Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: AU where things happen differently during the fall of the Castle of Lions and Sendak and Haxus escape to Galra territory with Shiro and Lance as their prisoners.Shiro is almost immediately sent back into the Gladiator ring, but Lance is chosen for a different sort of entertainment. That Shiro only discovers after becoming 'The Champion' again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I started after getting inspired by a kink meme prompt. Couldn't manage the whole lengthy fucked up fic I wanted this to be (there were fun filthy things involving shock collars and fucking in front of an audience :( ) but c'est la vie

After the fight, Shiro isn’t taken back to his cell like before.

The sentries escort him to the upper level of the ship. Where Sendak is waiting for them.

Shiro doesn’t think, just moves and has Sendak pinned to the wall before the sentries can stop him. They raise their weapons, prepared to fire but Sendak waves them away like Shiro isn’t a threat to him at all and that makes Shiro angrier. He has to keep focused though, Lance is still somewhere on the ship, he can feel it. The connection is faint, but Shiro can feel the tendrils of Lance’s quintessence swirling around in his mind. _”All Paladins are as connected to one another as they are to their lions,”_ Allura had explained. _With more practice you’ll be able to sense one another across galaxies._

This is the closest to Lance he’s felt since they were separated upon arrival. 

“Where’s Lance?” He snarls, his Galra hand glowing against Sendak’s throat. The urge to just kill him, crush his windpipe and watch him die slowly in strangled choking gasps is almost overwhelming. But Sendak knows where Lance is and Shiro can’t risk killing the only person who might be able to lead him to him.

Sendak smiles at him, a baring of fangs and suddenly his entire right arm goes numb and he loses his grip on Sendak’s throat. Sendak drags Shiro closer to him, licks at his face and then knees him in the gut hard enough to send him across the corridor and slam against the wall with a sickening crunch.

With the wind knocked out of him, it’s easy for Sendak to grab Shiro by his now limp and unresponsive arm (Stupid, so fucking stupid, he thinks. Of _course_ they would do something to deactivate his arm at will) and drag him down the hall and inside one of the rooms.

It’s a nice room, decorated in various shades of crimson and purple bathed in the glow of candlelight, and an absolutely gigantic bed in the center. If Shiro weren’t familiar with the horrors that took place in rooms like this, he would call it romantic.

Kneeling on the floor and dressed in the scanty traditional Galra courtesan attire, is Lance.

He had hoped, foolishly, that this hadn’t been Lance’s fate when they had been separated after first arriving on the ship. That if the gladiator ring hadn’t been his destiny then perhaps he would be used as a test subject for the druids. Haggar, during one of her visits, talked about Lance sometimes, in vague references to experiments, and Shiro had hoped that was all they were doing to him.

Lance doesn’t move, stays on his knees with his torso tucked to his thighs and head bent down. He’s shivering slightly, Shiro notes and it’s no wonder. The outfit they have him in amounts to little but straps and chains with a thin panel for a skirt that barely covers the inside of his thighs.

“Gorgeous, isn’t he?” Sendak forces Shiro to stand, drags him up on his feet by his hair. “If it were up to me, you’d be kneeling right along with him, but you entertain the right people with your bloodlust in the ring. And one of them has graciously gifted you a night with our new little omega.”

Omega. Shiro had heard that word before, it was a term the Galrans used for their breeders. They considered Lance one of them?

"Blue Paladin..." Sendak calls and the only thing worse than the loving, sickeningly sweet tone Sendak uses, is that Lance just obediently crawls to him, eyes wide and adoring.

Shiro watches in horror when Sendak points to him, and Lance crawls to him now, right up between his legs. Haggar, during one of her many visits, had mentioned that she was pleasantly surprised at the results Lance was giving, and Shiro had prepared himself for changes to Lance's body, whatever they may be. But he had held out hope that they’d leave his mind alone.

"Lance...Lance it's me, Shiro. Lance you need to snap out of it-" Shiro desperately begs, tries to jerk away when Lance mouths at his crotch. But Sendak is suddenly there behind him, to hold him still and claw open the front of his pants, exposing his cock to the cool, sweetly scented air of the bedchamber. "Lance goddamn it _fuck_ ," he groans when Lance gets his mouth on him and immediately starts sucking at the tip, moaning while rubbing at his own chest and that's when Shiro notices something else is wrong.

"Is...are those...what the _fuck_ have you been doing to him?" Shiro looks at Sendak in shock. Lance continues fondling his - his breasts Jesus why would the Galrans even - and Shiro is almost grateful when Sendak grabs his jaw and forces him to look back at him instead. 

Sendak smiles. "The druids made a few… _enhancements_ to the Blue Paladin. I think you'll find the results very pleasurable," he purrs. "I know I did."

Shiro struggles against Sendak's hold again, but with his right arm limp and unresponsive and that cloying scent clouding his head, it's a useless attempt. All he could do was steel himself against Lance's… _ministrations_ and hope that whatever sick thrill Sendak was getting out of this would pass, and leave them alone. They would find a way to one of the lions, send an SOS to the team, then get Lance into a cryopod and undo everything the druids had done. It would be okay, Shiro just had to keep his head, keep it together.

It's hard though, Lance's mouth feels _good_ , better than any partner he's had in recent memory, so much better than his own hand, and then there was that scent in the room. Sweet but heady and warm. Pheromones, he idly decides, probably pumped into the room to make Lance do these things.

Lance.

Shiro looks down at him, and his stomach flips at the blissed out look on Lance's face while his mouth stretches out around Shiro's cock, then tilts and angles his head so that Shiro's speared deep down in his throat. Shiro shudders when Lance moans around it, panics when he realizes how close he is to coming.

Then Sendak speaks up again.

"That's enough Blue Paladin," he says, and Lance obeys, relaxes his throat and pulls back from Shiro’s dick, whimpering softly as he does.

Sendak drags Shiro to the bed and pins him on his back, holding him down by his left shoulder.

"Stop...please, please Sendak stop. I'll do whatever you want, anything just," Shiro begs, when Lance - eyes still glazed over with whatever the druids gave him - removes the drapey fabric chained around his waist and climbs on top of Shiro to straddle him.

“What’s wrong, Champion? You don’t like your present?” Sendak reaches out with his free hand to cup Lance’s folds, stroke until Lance is panting for it, mouth open and tongue out like a dog.

"Jesus you fucking mutilated him," Shiro rasps out, throat suddenly dry and rage boils through him all over again. Everything slides into place for him at once. They didn’t consider Lance an omega, they turned him into one.

"Mutilated," Sendak scoffs. "The druids made minor changes to his genitalia. A harmless endeavor, compared to having your limb torn off and the jagged bloody stump fused to one of these." Sendak taps at the useless metal arm dangling off the edge of the bed from Shiro’s side. "Wouldn’t you think, Champion?” 

Lance interrupts them with another needy whine and shifts so that one of Shiro’s legs is trapped between his, and nuzzles at his neck before mounting his thigh and grinding against him. The scent gets stronger, undertone changing from sickly sweet to something richer, muskier. 

"Don't make him do this," Shiro weakly begs again. "You can...you can have me, all you want. You can do whatever you want to me, and I'll," he swallows but forces himself to continue. He has to. "I'll let you. Just like before, just don't make Lance do this, Sendak please."

Sendak laughs. "I'm not making him do anything. That's the fun part of all this. Notice that smell? That's the scent our omegas make when their reproductive cycle is at its peak. When they need to be fucked and filled in every hole. He’s been like this for a while, used to cry whenever an alpha came near him so we left him untouched, but then his heat came and now he’s just the sweetest little thing. Eleven cycles later and still begging to be filled with Galra come,” Sendak says, almost fondly, as he strokes Lance’s hair.

“I’ll kill you,” Shiro spits, and dull pangs faintly twinge in his right arm. He lunges up at Sendak with his mouth open, aiming for the throat. “I’ll fucking kill you I’ll-”

Sendak hammers his fist down right in the middle of Shiro’s face and everything explodes in a mess of pain and blood.

 

\---

 

When he comes to, Lance is guiding him into his hot slit and seating himself fully on Shiro’s cock before he can say anything. Shiro groans at the sudden feeling of tight warm muscle clenched around him, the pain from his (most assuredly broken at this point) nose giving the pleasure a sharper edge to it. 

He hisses when Lance leans down to kiss him, though it’s really more just clumsily touching his mouth against Shiro’s and rubbing his tongue in his mouth. Shiro isn’t sure if that’s due to the drugs or inexperience.

“That’s it omega, take what you need,” Sendak says. “Tell me how he feels.”

Lance doesn’t answer Sendak at first, ignores him to keep bouncing up and down on Shiro, awkwardly at first, but once he gets the rhythm down it’s a series of frantic, filthy jolts that knock the air out of Shiro’s lungs with how hard and desperate they are. How Lance is.

Then he pulls away from Shiro’s mouth and moans, answers with a slurred “‘S good...nice and big...thick...but,” Lance pauses, blinks slowly, brow creased slightly as if he’s struggling for every word.

“But not what you need?” Sendak presses.

Lance shakes his head. “I don’t...he isn’t…. _Alpha_ ,” he wails, looking at Sendak in almost pained confusion and Sendak moves away from Shiro’s side to get behind Lance.

“Shh, I know, I know. You need a knot or else it doesn’t feel right, huh?”

Lance nods, bobbing his head up and down exaggeratedly. “Uh huh. That. I want….Alpha I need it.”

Sendak hums and nods, unbuckling his pants and pushing Lance down to lie flat against Shiro’s chest. And Shiro wants to yell at Sendak to stop, that he’ll hurt Lance doing that but...he’s tired. Tired and hurting and still so fucking hard that even if his face wasn’t bashed in, he’d still have a difficult time seeing straight.

He lies there, listening to Lance groan low and throaty when Sendak slides in and everything gets hotter and tighter. Sendak doesn’t go slow, ruts viciously at Lance once he’s fully inside and the feeling of Sendak’s ridged cock rubbing against his is enough to push Shiro over the edge of orgasm. He shakes and moans with it, half from (horrifying, twisted) pleasure, and the rest from the sheer misery of it. It would be different, if it was like before, when Sendak would visit his cell to taunt and beat and fuck him. Shiro could deal with that, he _had_ dealt with that. Having it happen to Lance though, and being made to be part of it...Shiro doesn’t know how he’s going to face Lance if (no not if, when, when) they’re rescued. He’s done awful things before and not all of them were during his previous imprisonment. But nothing like this.

Sendak pulls away and yanks Lance up from Shiro’s body, easily maneuvering him on his back so he can mount him again. Shiro twitches, tries feebly to protest or offer himself to Sendak again, instead of Lance, even if it’s in vain. He’s grateful at least, that Lance seems to be too out of it to understand what’s going on, only makes slight pained whimpers between eager keening moans while Sendak knots him. Shiro remembers the first time Sendak knotted him, after he had already been fucked raw and bloody. How he almost bled out while Sendak laughed and mocked him before eventually calling the druids to the cell.

It’s strange, almost grotesquely so at how...gentle Sendak seems to be treating Lance now that they’re tied. He’s cooing all sorts of praises at him, telling him how sweet and wonderful he is, _such a good omega_. Nuzzling at his neck like Lance is his lover and not his victim.

The inklings of an idea start to form in Shiro’s tired mind, that omegas seem to have a pacifying effect on alphas and knotting strengthens that. That Sendak instinctively sees Lance as an omega even though he knows it’s the result of a druid experiment and will go out of his way to not hurt him, maybe even protect him.

He’s too tired to form any of this into an actual plan for now, but it’s there. Something that can be used against Sendak or any of the other Galrans here. 

 

The beginnings of another escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scold me for my overuse of italics (and talk about smutty Lance things) at iamwhoremoans.tumblr.com


End file.
